


Until the End of the World

by xiaosinian



Category: Air America (1990)
Genre: M/M, 横滨购物纪行AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: Mel生日快乐！入坑两年多啦，这两年真是给我带来太多快乐了。愿事事顺心，以及一如既往地奶合作借用了横滨购物纪行的一些设定，但因为只看过动画，所以肯定有bug。基本背景就是由于海平面上升，大部分人类以及机器人已经移居太空，而留下来的过上了一种田园般的末日生活。这篇里两个都是机器人。起标题无能星人依旧是乱起的，大家不要介意





	Until the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Mel生日快乐！入坑两年多啦，这两年真是给我带来太多快乐了。愿事事顺心，以及一如既往地奶合作
> 
> 借用了横滨购物纪行的一些设定，但因为只看过动画，所以肯定有bug。  
> 基本背景就是由于海平面上升，大部分人类以及机器人已经移居太空，而留下来的过上了一种田园般的末日生活。这篇里两个都是机器人。  
> 起标题无能星人依旧是乱起的，大家不要介意

在给摩托加完油后，Billy买了个热狗，他向远处望去，是一望无际的原野，有几个小房子点缀其中。他听了一路摩托的轰鸣声，此时才发现这里是这么宁静，他深吸了口雨后湿润的空气，嗅到泥土的芬芳。

“Dave呢？”加油站以及这个小超市的店员问他，他赶紧回头，对方是个比他早了很多代的机型，他很少见过这么早的型号，不由得很好奇，他有一肚子问题想问，从城市来到这里的愉悦让他更加的想和人聊天，但毕竟这只是他们第一次见面，他只好压抑着自己内心的雀跃。

“Dave和他的主人去太空啦，他们要去木星，Dave的主人被一家公司高价聘请，去研究土壤的改良，Dave早就想去太空了，这次如愿以偿他很高兴，临走前他请我去吃饭，把他收藏的好多东西都给了我……”然后他意识到自己好像说的太多了。

“那很好，真为他开心。”对方笑着说。

于是他继续说了下去：“我的主人一家几年前也去太空了，他们去的是金星，他们说维纳斯是爱与美之神，Paul，他家的小儿子总说要给我看那个很有名的雕像的照片，但他总是忘……你有看过吗？”

“我看过，在当年的卢浮宫。”

“那太酷了，”他说，又耸了耸肩，“但其实我对那也没有太大兴趣，只是他总和我说。他们也邀请我一起去太空来着，但我想留下来，毕竟我还有好多东西没有看到呢，我连城市都没怎么出过，这是我第一次到这面来，”他看到了车身上的泥点子，想起了刚才的雨，“我走到一半就下雨了，我没带雨衣，还好信件放在了密封的储物箱里。”

然后他才想起他还要去送信，赶紧把已经冷掉了的最后一截热狗塞进了嘴里，骑上摩托准备出发。

“这季节总有雨，下次别忘了带雨衣。”对方对他说，蓝眼睛里带着种快活又纯粹的笑意，他不由自主地多看了两眼。

“我叫Billy，你呢？”他问。

“Gene，很高兴认识你。”

 

Billy停下了车，向四周望一望，叹了口气，他觉得自己半个小时前来过这里，他在树林里绕圈子了。加油时Gene特意告诉他这个地方容易走错，但他还是走错了。

天已经快黑了，他觉得自己在天黑前是走不出去了，索性下了车靠着树坐了下来，从空了的储物箱里掏出了临走前Gene扔给他的薯片吃了起来，他根本不会感觉到饥饿，但他喜欢吃这些东西，味道很好。袋子哗啦啦响着，在间隙中他好像听到了地下的树枝断裂的声音，就像有什么人踩了上去。他打了个寒颤，手里的袋子又响了一下，这次他觉得这响声很大。他小心翼翼地把东西放下，很慢很慢地一点点转过头去，先映入眼帘的是他靠着的树干，他又缓缓地探出头去，就好像如果树后真有什么树干可以挡住他一样。

什么都没有，他松了口气，但紧接着Gene的声音就在他脑海里响起。

“你要小心别迷路啊，夜晚森林里会有些东西，比如说……你有听过瘦长鬼影吗？”

“我才不信那些东西！而且即使有，会选择留下来和我们这么点人作伴的也一定都是好的，邪恶的早就和大家一起去太空了。”他当时这么反驳。

我是对的，没什么可怕的，他在心里给自己打气，然后就发现了一个更糟糕的问题，天上的乌云堆积了起来，又要下雨了。于是刚才那点对不知名事物的恐惧就被他抛到了一边，他拿出雨衣穿好，可怜兮兮地望着天等着被浇成落汤鸡。

忽然间有鸟飞了起来，在树枝摆动的声音中他听到汽车的喇叭，有灯光照了过来。他赶紧喊起来，车开了过来。“我就说你一定会迷路，你还不信。”Gene从车里下来，说道。

“不要幸灾乐祸，又不是我的错，这里的路太难找了！”他们一起把摩托弄上了后备箱，雨就下了起来，他们赶紧上车，Gene即使在雨里也毫不费力地走对了路，向加油站开去。

“我看你没回来，就知道你肯定是在这个地方打转了，今晚可有暴风雨，”Gene说，“害怕了吗，大眼睛男孩？”

“我不是男孩了，才不会怕，树林里什么都没有！”他嘴硬地否认。Gene没继续戳穿他，只是笑。

他们把车停到车库里，顶着雨跑进了屋。Gene扔给他条毛巾，他一边擦头发一边跟着对方进了后面的卧室，不算太大但很温馨，床上的被子看上去就很暖。他去冲了个热水澡，换上了Gene给他找的睡衣，稍微有一点大，宽宽松松的。

既然只有一张床，他也就毫不客气地爬上了床。他们算是老朋友了，虽然他们认识的时间并不长，当然，是相对于他们的寿命来说，加油站旁边的人类小孩已经从在道中间疯跑的淘气鬼变成娶妻生子的成年人了。

但这还是他第一次进Gene的卧室。他四处看着，看到书架上有一排相册。“我能看吗？”他问。Gene刚从浴室里出来，给他拿了过来，光着脚在地板上踩下了一串脚印。

“是我一个摄影师朋友拍的。”Gene说。

“他也是机器人吗？”他问。

Gene点头：“和我同一个型号。”

不用Gene说他就能猜到了，他看到了很多年前的照片，他看到熙熙攘攘的人群，还有科罗拉多大峡谷。他和主人一家去过，现在那里水已经快要平了，他的脚可以垂下去，逗水里的鱼玩。他听说以前那里是很深的峡谷，但他还是没想到会有这么壮丽。

“看，断臂的维纳斯。”Gene指给他看，“现在已经被带去太空了。”

他安静了好一会儿，忽然问道：“你会难过吗，看着这个世界一点点变成今天的样子，你曾经见过的，现在都找不到了。”

Gene想一想笑了起来：“没有那么糟，我有过很多朋友，有些离开了，但总会有些留下来，我还会遇到很多新朋友，”Billy知道这包括自己，不知道为什么就觉得有些害羞，“认识他们是件很开心的事，有些记忆永远都会很美好。”

“比如现在。”Gene很轻地说，声音里带着笑意，他忽然一阵心跳加速，觉得脸热了起来，他一把关了灯：“该睡觉了！明天我还要回去。”

“……嘿我还没洗漱你关灯干什么！

 

“Gene，有你的信息。”

“你是要现在给我还是回来后再给我？”Gene说。

“你不急着知道是什么信息吗？”他问。

“有什么可着急的，时间有的是。”Gene回道，懒洋洋得让他怀疑这人只是想回床上再多睡一会儿。

“那我送完别的信再回来给你。”他欢快地发动摩托一溜烟地跑了，他也乐意把这件事放在最后，就像吃东西时把最喜欢的留在最后吃一样。

终于他的信都送出去了，他站在Gene面前，心跳的有点快，给机器人传输信息这种活不太常见，但他也并不是没有做过。可这一次不知道怎么了，他觉得再靠近一点不对，站在原地也不对，向左歪头不对，向右歪头也不对，他犹豫了半天，最后还是Gene主动吻住了他，把信息接收了过去。

Gene微微歪着头，一只手揽住他的腰让他再靠近一点，闭着眼睛运行信息接收程序，而他大睁着眼睛，他看到Gene的睫毛，那可真翘，他连舌头都不知道该放到哪，不自觉的就探了过去，他舔到Gene有些不太整齐的一颗下牙。这个小瑕疵是制造时的错误，还是有意为之呢，他想着，毕竟Gene已经那么完美了。

然后Gene放开了他，处理刚收到的信息，那像是个很愉快的消息。“是你的那个摄影师朋友吗？”Billy问。

“是他，他邀请我去找他。”

他还处在刚才那一刻的眩晕中，忽然感受到情绪的低落，但对方并没有注意到，“我要离开一段时间了。”Gene说。

“我会在来之前加满油的。”他说。Gene递给了他一串钥匙，“你自己来吧，你也总得在中途找个地方休息。”他接过钥匙，又聊了几句就离开了，和来时的心情截然不同，他觉得沉重极了。

他再次来送信时Gene已经离开了，他身上带着钥匙，但一次都没停下来。我和他只认识那么多年，根本算不上老朋友，干什么要在他不在时拿钥匙进他家，他几乎是带点恼怒地想着，骑着摩托轰隆隆地把加油站抛在身后。

 

他刚给自己煎好了蛋，打算开始享受休假的一天，门铃响了。他放下手里的咖啡，过去开门，Gene正站在门外，手里抱着一个箱子，不等他开口就挤进了他的家门。

“你回来了？”他问，“你怎么来这里了？”

“把这些东西给你送过来。”Gene说。他可不记得自己要过些什么，他凑上前去看。

“谁知道他打劫了哪里的音像店，找来这么多。”

他看到了里面的碟片。他想起来了，他有一次翻Gene的相册，看到了一张万圣节的照片，他指着其中一个惊叫：“这个这个！我在Dave给我留下的一张电影碟片里见过这个造型，我特别喜欢那个电影的感觉，就很热闹！但我没再看过别的了，毕竟是那么久以前的东西了。”

“你让他帮我找的？”Billy睁大了眼睛，一下子开心了起来。

“我有一次随口和他说了句，没想到他记住了，也可能是在哪里偶然遇见就帮我带了回来。”

他在里面看到了自己看过的那张，Dave送他的那张已经被划花了，但这张很新，于是他们又看了一遍。

“你以前看过吗？”电影的主角正和那群吸血鬼男孩一起吊在高架铁路下面，火车驶过，吸血鬼们一个个松手跳了下去，下面是厚重的云雾。

“当然啦。其实这不能算什么好电影，但就是，你知道很多人都对他们年轻时看过的电影有种很特别的感情。”

“这又酷又热闹，”他说，“如果我在那个时候，可能也会像他们一样吧，其实那有点疯狂，但只是想一想没什么大不了吧。我都没在电影院看过电影，我出生的太晚了。”

“你知道这附近有一家电影院吗，”Gene忽然对他说，“就在那片夜晚会亮灯的水域里。你说过你有潜水装备是吧，我们可以在晚上去。”

“晚上吗……”他有点犹豫，但还是没好意思说自己有点怕黑，“好啊，那我们晚上去吧。”

 

他们穿好装备，潜入了水里。天色已经暗了下来，但水下的街灯还没到亮起的时间。随着下潜周围越来越黑，他们游在曾经的街道上，他一转头看到路旁商店里有一个人在看着他，被吓了一大跳，定睛一看才发现是个模特，但他的心还是在砰砰直跳。

忽然，Gene握住了他的手，他有了一种错觉，觉得感受到了Gene手心的温度，他从心脏开始发热，一路烧到了头，他怀疑如果没有潜水衣自己的体温会把水烧得咕咚咕咚冒泡。这种怪异的想象把他对黑暗的所有恐惧都驱逐了出去，他感受到种蠢兮兮的欢快感，就像被自己的奇思妙想逗乐的小孩子。

时间到了，灯亮了起来，灯光在水下的照明区域有限，但非但不显得阴森反而有种温暖感。不只是路灯，路边的商店亮起了节日的彩灯，这里曾经是无比繁华的购物街，所以彩灯连成了一片。Billy借着灯光看清橱窗里的节日装饰，将店面打扮成已于平日的美丽样子。他不知道是真的人们在决定遗弃这里的时候刚过完节日，还是特意弄成了这个样子，好让它们以最漂亮的姿态存留下来。

这个念头让他有些伤感，这样繁华的街道，最终也只能被掩埋在水底了

Gene握紧了一下他的手，示意他跟着自己向右，他看到了那家电影院，在他看清墙上的海报时，忍不住笑了起来，这可就一定是人们在走前有意为之了。墙上挂满了以末日为背景的电影海报，有讲外星人入侵人类奋起反抗的，有核战争爆发后世界成为一片废土的，还有机器人占据了统治地位的，但当末日真正来临时，这些都没有发生。人们把它们挂在了这里，作为了一种不带恶意的嘲弄。

这些电影看上起很酷，但如果末日真是那样会很糟糕啊，这片沉寂水域里每晚都会亮起的灯光几乎是不可饶恕的浪费了。但现在，当提起这里时，每个人都会说，那多美啊。

想到这儿，他就又有些开心了。他们在这家剧院风格的影院里转了一圈，浮上了水面。他们坐在高处看着水下的灯光，照出一个往日的世界，他本来想拿些什么当纪念的，却又变了念头，他想就让那一切都留在那儿吧，他可以来看它们。当然他还是不太敢一个人来，他感受着手心这一次真正的属于Gene的热度，想那就叫上Gene一起来吧。

 

“没有油了。”Gene说，其实已经很久没有汽油供应了，于是他知道是这里也被人遗忘的时候了。但好在路过加油的人实在是少得可怜，所以一直到了现在存货才全部清空。他也一直等到现在才告诉Billy这点，他把这个现实带来的未知结果留到了最后来面对。

Billy下了摩托，他的储物箱里是空的，已经空了很久了，他总是空手而来空手而回，没有人寄信了。他换了记不清多少辆摩托了，而这一辆也到了该更换的时候，声音越来越大刹车都有些不灵了。

“它也没油了，我可不想走回去，干脆辞职好了，”他说，“他们也不会在意我带走了一辆快报费的车的。”

“那是个好主意，”Gene说，笑着看着他，“吃个午饭？”

“等一等。”他说，把自己贴近了，微微抬起头吻了上去，Gene回应了他，像是过了很久，他们才终于分开。

“有我的信息？”Gene问，垂下那双带着笑意的蓝眼睛看他，让他想起第一次来到这里时看到的天空。

“我给你的信息。”他轻声回答。

end


End file.
